


Stuck In The Middle With You

by deirdre_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/pseuds/deirdre_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester Brothers love each other like pie (aka Sam, Master of the Headtilt).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In The Middle With You

Found [here](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/232170.html) on Livejournal.

 


End file.
